Hetalia just got magical
by alfred f. jones is mine
Summary: So I had a plot bunny and went with it. If there are crossovers it was not my intent. The countries end up bring plauged by monsters. Funny thing they have always been there. Continuing on... Prussia and the Axis powers will end up saving the day with their magical guardians. But will Prussia get along with his guardian?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prussia's A Jerk?

"Taiga Holmes, reporting for duty, sir!" I immediately jumped into line and saluted as Father Time walked by. I saw the approving nods from my mentors Mother Earth and Baba Yaga. I owed them so much for helping me learn how to fully control my powers. I turned to the front as Father Time spoke once again.

''Today you will meet the personifications of the countries and you will be chosen to help protect both themselves and their people from the grims and re-deads. This is a great responsibility for all of you and you will bring great honor to yourselves and your families."

With that sentence we were dismissed and sent to walk to the meeting room. As we walking down a simple street in Berlin, Germany I felt myself and the new girl Sunny pulled into the alley. I just sighed, I knew who it was, and what they wanted to do.

"Yes the clan less loser with no memories will bring honor to her "clan", as well as the one who let her whole entire family die in front of her." Oh My God Sylvia was such a bitch for bringing this up. Sunny looked like she was about to cry, I couldn't blame her. She had amnesia, couldn't remember a thing before last year. Me, well that's a story for a flashback time later, but I'm still gonna open a can of whup ass on Sylvia for mentioning it.

As I sketched the archaic symbol in the air to summon my sword the world went dark. Grims were coming, and if the smell of rotting flesh was right, so were re-deads.

Sylvia and her groupies started to gag on the smell and the moments later when the first grim stepped through the portal, they screamed and ran off. Jeez what a bunch of pansies, how the hell did they even pass the Academy. I looked over at Sunny and inwardly sighed, she looked gray and shaky.

A grim lunged at her as I preformed my own lunge. I stabbed in the heart and caught her with my open arm with a cheesy grin on my face saying "I suppose you never took the field class, huh." She shook her head and I shrugged and said "Run ahead to the meeting room I'm right behind you."

We busted ass towards the room and Sunny crashed into the room with a grim on her heels just as I heard Father Time say "I assure you these dark creatures are very real and that you do need these people to help you and yes Italy you need your own you can't share." Just as the sentence finished Sunny tripped into the room and the last grim lunged for the kill.

I jumped and preformed an aerial flip slashing my sword faster than the eye could follow, noting everything in the room as I touched the ground. I saw Sylvia and the bitch pack in the corner getting lectured by Mother Time, I saw the grateful look on Sunny's face, the impressed look on the countries face including the one that represented Japan, and the last two countries with out guardians Italy, the northern part, and Prussia.

"This would be our top student of the year Taiga Holmes and our runner up Sunny. Sunny will go to Italy since the personalities match and Taiga will go with Prussia since he travels so she can help you all." said Baba Yaga.

I turned to face this Prussia and was a little annoyed the countries had moved into their groups and the legendary Bad Touch Trio were right there, staring at me. I looked alright, right?

I had my dark black hair in two pig tails up with dark blue ribbons spiraling down my back ending at my hips. I had my kimono that stopped just below my hips that was mainly gray with the black band around my breast and stomach hanging slightly off my shoulders, showing I had creamy, unblemished skin. I had my black booty shorts on and my black thigh high socks with lace at the top about two inches from my shorts. I had my slip on ballet flats on my feet. My slightly pink lip gloss adding color to my pale face with some dark blue eye shadow and my gray eyes that looked like a stormy night. I also was holding my sword in my gloved hands its black sheath gleaming in the harsh over lights with the handle wrapped in black and dark blue leather with a red string wrapped around it as well hanging a couple inches off the end. Yeah I looked good so why was I getting the weird stares or wait is that the "France Rape Stare".

"Mon Ami, will you go to dinner tonight and possibly let me have dessert as well, hon hon hon?" I just sweat dropped, really hoping that after my first five minutes on the job, that I wasn't being asked out by a horn dog. Luckily Sunny walked up saving me from this pervert. She stopped like a foot away and bowed saying "Thank you for helping me earlier I'm in your debt." I turned away from the trio and smiled at Sunny. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing. Besides your Italy's partner right... ( a nod later )... he lives with Germany and so does my country Prussia so we'll be working together a lot in the near future."

Sunny smiled and said "Thank you so much, Holmes." "Ahh ahh ahh its Taiga Sunny, its Taiga." She smiled again "Thank you Taiga." She turned around and walked back to Italy, practically skipping. I sighed and turned around readying myself to deal with the perverts.

"So your answer Mon Ami, please say yes." I leaned in motioning to the three to lean in with me, I looked straight into France's eyes took a breath and said "My answer is…..no." They just stayed there as I walked off humming to myself, moving towards Sunny, Luc, Germany, and Italy, when Prussia grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around. "How do you know that song?" I just looked at him and said "The one I was humming?" "Yes." he said. I continued "The one that harmonizes or is played by the flute?" In the background I saw Spain's and France's eyes open wide as if in surprise.

"Yes, now answer the question." Prussia looked really annoyed and usually I wouldn't care but I had to live with this guy so I answered seriously. "I learned from my mother who learned from her father, the grandfather I only met through her stories and songs." Prussia looked angry "That's impossible, no one knows that song anymore, that's Old Fritz's Song."

I just narrowed my eyes ready to kick his ass when Father Time stepped in. Whoa, I most of looked really angry if he stepped in. "Yes." He said. "This should make you happy young Prussia, Taiga is the last remaining descendent of your royal family, she is your princess, Fitzgerald's granddaughter." Prussia just stopped and stared at me, looking me straight in the eyes with his blood red ones. His eyes looked like the storms mine had been named for as with his emotions swirling like a tempest.

I didn't just stop at staring at his eyes though, I looked at him as a whole. His Prussian blue uniform hugging tight in the right spots. His white hair shining with silver under the lights, creamy, pale skin that I wanted to like right over his beating pulse. WHOA WHOA WHOA were the fuck did that come from.

His eyes gleamed with an emotion that I couldn't name as he said "You'll never be as good as Old Fritz." He then turned and walked away with that smug grin on his face. I face faulted along with France and Spain as Germany slapped his face murmuring. I just wanted to wipe that smug grim that was looking down at me. I looked down my face shadowed then looked up and started running. I ran up to Prussia and drop kicked him. When he was on the floor he turned on to his back and looked at me a smart ass comment on the tip of his tongue when his he choked on his voice. I just stared back and said in a voice that could of frozen ice "Soldier I don't need to better than my grandfather nor do I need your opinion, what I need is your respect and for you to follow my orders."

After I said my piece I turned on my foot ready to walk away when another portal began to open. The world turned gray, it froze, and smelt like burning flesh. A re-dead, but not just any re-dead a Roma. It must of smelt our combined powers. It walked through its portal, a testimony to ugliness, with a six foot tall frame and rotting flesh falling off, fire burning were its organs should be, claws inches long and a caved in head. This was not turning out to be my day.

Father Time, Mother Earth, and Baba Yaga were too far away to make it in time, not with the seals on them restricting their powers. Son Yu jumped forward and attacked the Roma with her Bo stick saving Italy and Sunny. Germany grabbed Italy and Sunny running away under the cover Son Yu offered. I began to walk calmly towards the Roma releasing my powers and my anger as I did. Son Yu screamed as she was thrown back and Luc darted up to catch her as Japan moved up to help Germany's guardian and his own guardian. Luc moved his arm out to stop him as he nodded toward me "Don't get in her way, just don't."

I slowly slid into a stance drawing my sword as I did. It looked like it was full of openings and if I was about to dance. As I lowered my head hiding my face in the shadows the Roma stalked forward, toward me. Many in the room gasped but I heard Japan gasp for a different reason, he recognized the stance. The ancient sword style named Death's Lullaby, a style that looked full of openings but the moment an opponent goes to take advantage of these openings they close and turn into their death. Named a lullaby since the sword swings fast enough to 'sing'.

The Roma lumbered forward as I looked up saying "I don't have time for this bullshit." I then leaped forward swinging a number of consecutive strikes that let my sword hum. I landed behind the Roma sheathing my sword letting it click at the exact same time the creature shredded into bits of darkness and flame. I allowed myself to grin knowing that no one could see my smiling face. I was such a bad ass, but alas my bad assness wasn't done yet. I schooled my features into an indifferent mask and faced Prussia.

He was laying on the ground still, face in shock. It almost broke my resolve to not grin like a fox. So I said, just to prove my point. "Get up soldier." Prussia was immediately on his feet, I almost blinked he got up so fast. I nodded my head at him and he nodded back. We wouldn't be friends nor would I get to see if that hair was as soft as it looked, but we would respect each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Let The Games Begin

We walked down the street to Germany's house and were already almost there, I little surprised. In retrospect I guess I shouldn't be since we were in Berlin, Germany. We were in Germany's capital city why wouldn't he live there? I sighed as we turned on to an old gravel road and continued walking. At the end of the road and I saw a simple old style house that hit a modern streak. Oak walls with pine window sills, light purple curtains in the large bay windows. The door was a finished sleek oak with a glaze. We went to the door Prussia went through and held it open just enough for me to walk through. Good he does know how to respect people.

==========Flashback==========

Father Time finished his speech while I looked across the room at my new 'partner'. Everyone was lined up across from each other and everyone else was also staring at their partners might as well right? Prussia, when he was silent and standing at attention, was hot. How can an attitude ruin all that hot sexy soldier? I just sighed and shook my head, such a waste. At the end of Father Time's speech Mother Earth stepped forward and blessed us with an ancient prayer, she was pulling out all the stops. I moved toward Germany and Luc walking slowly listening to Sunny and Italy make small talk as Son Yu, Japan, and Prussia followed us.

I heard Son Yu pull Prussia back to talk. "Don't worry about Taiga she might be a little cold cause she has had a tough life. Also don't worry about her calling her soldier it's how she trains the men she must work with." I could almost hear Prussia about to scoff, apparently Son Yu could too cause she immediately continued on.

"Before Luc was a little mutt who couldn't fight and was assigned to Taiga as a gym partner. She shut him up and called him soldier, two weeks later he could win a fight with Rya, the best fighter in school. If she calls you soldier it is a complement it means she thinks you're salvageable. Just don't treat her like a princess even if she is one, she will kick your ass, she wants to be treated like everyone else just with respect, alright. So hold a door open for her and after offer to show her around, huh?"

To my surprise Prussia responded with " I'll consider it. Alright?"

============Present===========

We walked into a large open room and sat down on the couch. Everyone looked at each other and Italy busted out "We should introduce ourselves, get to know each other, Ve. I'll start, I'm Feliciano Vargas the personification of Northern Italy. I love pasta, art, and singing. I also love Germany taichou!" Germany was looking a little red around the ears there. Ha! Sunny looked around in the silence and spoke. "I guess I will go next. My name is Sunny. I am the lower guardian of Italy specifically Northern Italy. I am a Siren, so most of my attacks will be song based. I have amnesia so I don't remember anything before a year ago. I don't know if I have any family. I like reading and listening to music."

Germany went next. "I am Ludwig, otherwise Germany. I like drills and my allies." Well that was dry wasn't it. Even Prussia put an eyebrow up at that one. "I am Luc White. I am the lower guardian of Germany. I am a lycan, so a werewolf, in simpler terms for some. I like the forest and fighting."

"I'm Kiku Honda, I am Japan. I like tea ceremonies, and practicing my sword style." Wow these guys didn't say a lot. "I am Son Yu, the higher guardian of Japan. I like dumplings, my Bo staff, and this little girl right here...( She hung on me smiling.)...she is amazing."

Prussia began "I am the AMAZING PRUSSIA but you can just call me Gilbert or Gil. I love my awesome bird Gilbird. I also love my awesome journal." He forgot something, ahh I know. " You forgot that you love the flute and can play it." I leaned on to the arm of the couch stretching out like a cat as Prussia stiffened next to me. "How did you know that?" Gil said. "Anyone who can recognize Midnight Stars from me humming it loves the flute or plays it. It's that simple."

"Now my name is Taiga Holmes I am the master guardian of Prussia." Gil interrupted me saying "What is with these different levels of guardians?" I sighed "I will explain that then I will finish introducing myself, I will only be answering these questions fully and to the best of my abilities just once, so everything you want to know about me I suggest you ask me now. It isn't happening again." All the Guardians immediately straightened up in their seats, I was a bit of a mystery.

"All guardians are called guardians. The levels are the only thing that change. We go from Novice to Beginner, Apprentice to Agent, Lower to Higher, to finally Master guardians which only ten are alive at a time, and Elder Guardians which only number three who are Father Time, Mother Earth, and Baba Yaga. There are five sub levels for each level going from five to one. Luc and Sunny are both Lower Guardians level 3. Son Yu is a Higher Guardian level 4. I am a Master Guardian level 5. Any questions?"

Italy jumped and asked "May I do your hair in the mornings?" I nodded and looked as Japan began speaking "Was that the sword play Death's Lullaby I saw you using?" "Yes it was I learned from an old dying man in the cages." I could see the questions in their eyes so I said "I'll explain it in a few minutes."

"Now where was I, yes, I love pocky, cookies, and hot chocolate. I like reading and walks. I also love listening to the flute being played live. I practice usually four hours a day with my sword, and we will have to train more now since there will be an increase of dark creatures cause they like the scent of my soul." Japan asked "Why do they like the scent of your soul?"

"Well I am nineteen years old right now but when I was five I watched my family die in front of me except for my mother and my older siblings a sister and brother who are twins. This attack alone causes the scent of darkness that the creatures chase me for. When I was fifteen the last remnants of my family were kidnapped and put in cages forced to fight and kill for others entertainment to survive. This is where I met the old man that taught me how to fight. Have I answered all your questions?"

Silence ran through the house until Felici's stomach growled. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head and said "I guess I should make some pasta, Ve?" Ludwig stood up "Ja, also Gil and I will show our guests were they are sleeping." Gil stood up and looked me in the eye and said "Your room awaits 'milady' shall I carry you." I looked at him with a tick mark beginning in the back of my head. He smirked and started to walk to the hallway. I decided to play his game, I jumped onto his back saying "I don't mind if I do 'Milord'."

So Gil chuckled as he carried me down the hallway to the basement to large room at the bottom of the stairs. It was a large studio room with a king size bed at the far end, an entire wall of the room covered with bookcases. A large desk was by the stairs, and the opposite side of the bookcase had game system, games, and tons of DVD s. Gil put me down in the middle of the rug on the hardware floor.

"Sorry about there only being one bed I didn't know that I was receiving a guardian I didn't know that..." I glanced over at him "Didn't know you were still considered a country. I asked for you, my mother told me about you and how you and grandfather played with her as a kid. You are the last living connection to my family at all. I wanted to get to know you better."

Prussia, no Gil, looked a little taken a back so I continued forward into the room. I went over to the bookshelves looking at the titles, I moved down the shelf till I saw a well polished case. I knew immediately that it was a flute, but why wasn't it out, why doesn't look like it hasn't been played in a while. I turned around to see Gil lost in thought, I took this time to study him again. He was so sexy when he was quiet. He spoke slowly and I was lost. His voice had lowered about half an octave and turned into flowing gravel and was so husky.

"I'm a bit confused that you would want to get to know me but also of what that girl said, it caused that women, Mother Earth I think, to slap her. When she ran into the room Mother Earth asked her where you and Sunny were and she replied that what does it matter that the clan less losers are missing either one is horrible, one doesn't remember anything and the other one let her family die. That was when she slapped her and started to lecture her and you busted into the room."

Oh so he doesn't know about Sunny I guess I can explain. "Sunny has amnesia so she remembers nothing about her past. Luc and I are actually the ones that found her."

==========Flashback============

A field trip, we are having a field trip in the Academy. Lovely, I could be doing more productive things then this. I need to train that damn pup Luc. Speaking of which "Get up Soldier you still have five more laps around the bus then you have to do fifty push-ups." Luc just growled at me and I continued "Unless you are as weak as Rya says you are, huh?" Luc immediately jumped up and started sprinting. After Luc finished his work out we moved towards the temple, they had a higher guardian Witch taking care of a Siren. Our gym class was getting field experience so we could graduate by doing a little of a body guarding job.

As we walked down the path the temple came into the view flitting through the trees. As we turned on the path an explosion rocked the sky. The temple was on fire! The world went cold and a grim stepped out of the flames with a girl in its front paws. Our gym teacher Mr Reagan ran towards the grim. He ran and jumped up towards the grim that was running away and attacked it. The girl fell out the grims claws towards the ground and the forest.

Immediately I looked at Luc and said "Track her Soldier and make it fast." Luc changed into a full wolf and put his snout to the ground and ran to where the girl fell. I ran after him till we hit the river. The edges near the bank were beginning to freeze. SHIT! That meant a lot of grims, a lot of them. We should of waited for Mr Reagan but both of us saw the girl floating down the river.

She was heading towards us slowly as if she was gliding head first. Her hair had come undone, scratches covered her clothes, there was a nasty scratch on her cheek, and she was unconscious. I moved forward to help her when I heard Luc growl and snap his jaws behind me. A grim had sneaked up behind me while I moved to help the girl.

I turned to Luc and smiled saying "Good job Soldier. Continue." I turned steadying my breath and saw it come out as a wisp of smoke. Not good, not good, not good. "Luc do you remember what I taught you, you're going to need it." So we were attacked by grims and fought back and killed them. If you were expecting a blow by blow it is not happening this flashback.

So in the end Mr Reagan came and saved our asses by opening a can of whup ass. He updated us about the situation. "The temple has been completely destroyed and the guardian Witch is dead. We were too late." The girl began to stir, whimpering as she woke up. "Where am I? What happened?" Mr Reagan replied "You are in the woods by the temple and as to what happened can you tell us, your name as well." The girl looked scared "I don't know, I don't know my name. Who am I?" The girl was driving herself in to a panic attack so I did the first thing I could think of. I slapped her.

"We will find out what happened and as for your name, well it's a sunny day so you're Sunny, alright?

=========Present===========

"So that is how we found Sunny. She probably hit her head on the fall down into the forest and the ice cold water gave her enough of a shock that she forgot. Are your questions answered?" "Yeah, so these dark creatures are really bad, huh?" "Yep." At that moment Felici came down and said "Pastas ready come and eat, Ve!" Gil answered back in his normal voice "Coming and this should be some awesome pasta. Kse kse kse." So he acts differently around others or does he act differently around me? I'll figure it out later, after dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dinner And Your My Teddy Bear

"PAAAASSSTTTTAAAA" Guess who? Yep its Felici. We came out of the basement studio heading away from Gil's room. We hit the top of the stairs and Gil held open the door, looked back and teasingly said "Milady." So I jumped on him and hitched a ride on my 'carriage'. He started chuckling and carried me to the dinning room. He pulled out my chair and set me down. It was really annoying since he was like 5'10 and I'm 5'4 so I looked like a little doll.

He is like half a foot taller than me, I'm gonna have to wear like four inch heels just to look a reasonable height next to him. If we get together he would have to bend down to kiss me. Wait, whoa did I just say that, great I'm in love with a jerk. Well at least he is funny. So we began to eat dinner, and made small talk. Eventually Ludwig asked about dark creatures.

"What exactly are dark creatures?" Son Yu looked up and said "Vile creatures that wish for nothing other than death and souls full of magic and despair." Luc continued "Grims are the, loosely termed, 'cousins' of lycans. They are a branch split off from us long ago when our ancestors had a fight over which branch would protect the Elder Guardians."

Sunny picked up afterward "Re-deads, as you can guess, are the walking dead. The souls of humans, guardians, and countries that have been trapped in this world. When these people died they were full of despair, longing, and regret. Souls that have been eaten by re-deads are also reborn in a sense as re-deads."

Everyone stopped and continued dinner but I knew there was more that needed to be said. "There are also another category of dark creatures, ones that have been said to not exist, dark mages. They open the portals and teach these creatures how to fight us. They cast spells to protect them from are attacks." Luc cut me off "Those aren't real no clan member would betray our cause, they just wouldn't!"

I stood up slowly and looked him in the eye "I know they are real because I saw them. Now I'm going to my room, thank you for dinner." I moved away from the table fully focused on the door, hoping to not make this a fight but Luc thought differently. "No one would ever become a dark mage its against our oaths!" "I saw them the night my family was murdered! I saw them walk through the portal, I saw them cast those spells that protected the creatures from my father's spear! I saw them cast the dark spell that ripped my father apart!"

Luc continued though fully intent on proving his point. "You were five, you went into shock those could have been re-dead walking with the grims and those grims must have been the ones who ripped your father apart!" He looked smug like he had won this fight and I regret it but I screamed back my best kept secret.

"My older sister Lilith went insane and became a dark mage, I saw her swear her soul away, she sacrificed my magic to gain their favor! Why do think work so hard, I need to clean up after her, I need to fix this mistake on my family tree!" I immediately shut up when I heard Sunny gasp I looked over and saw the horror on her face.

I nodded to Son Yu "Please take care of the wards tonight I'm going to bed." I then turned and walked to the hallway but the moment I was out of sight I heard Son Yu slap Luc and say "Why couldn't you let it go, she wanted nobody to know that. The only reason I know is because I had to bandage her hands after she practiced till they were raw and bloody."

Luc then said "I didn't know, I didn't know they were real, that there were traitors so close to home." When he finished speaking is when I stepped away from the wall, finally broke down and ran all the way back to Gil's room.

I was sitting on the rug with my sword out meditating when Gil came back to the room. He didn't say anything for which I was thankful he just sat across from me and began to hum Midnight Stars. I just opened my eyes to watch him and got comfy, this song was going to last ten minutes if he was doing it right. When he finished and the last note he was humming reverberated around the room he opened his eyes. They were swirling with emotions again, I wonder if that's how it is to look in my eyes. I saw worry in his eyes and I knew he wanted to talk about what happened at dinner. So I say.

"Don't blame Luc. He's young and doesn't know that the world isn't black and white, that there are millions shades of gray." Gil just looked at me prompting me to continue. "Most people don't know about Dark Mages or think that they are stories to tell kids at night to scare them. Luc is one of those people. His kind have also never recovered from the betrayal of the grims. They are still considered traitors even through it happened millennium ago." Gil looked straight into my eyes and let loose a little chuckle. "Even though I enjoy this position maybe we should move so we can talk more." I started to blush it was odd how in those ten minutes of humming and two minutes of talking I somehow ended up half on top of him. He was reclining back leaning against a bean bag holding me gently in his arms. I felt loved even though I knew it would be a miracle if a player like Gil fell in love with me.

=========== Prussia Pov=========

_Enjoy It's Extremely Rare For Another Character POV_

I jumped up in shock from the dinning room table as Taiga ran down the hallway. I started to sink to my knees as my bruder lunged forward to catch me. Holy Shit Mein Gott the bond, the country bond! I felt Taiga's pain through the bond, each country has that bond only with their rulers. Am I only alive because of her?

Ludwig called me "Bruder, Bruder!" I replied "I'm alright, I'm alright I just felt the bond, I haven't, I haven't in so long!" Ludwig gasped "She's your ruler!? She keeps you alive go help her!" I couldn't move I was so afraid. What if she didn't like me at all, she was important, she ruled all of Prussia, she could literally rule me! What was I saying? Of course she didn't like me, I had already pissed her off! I moaned out "I can't she hates me!" Then Son Yu jumped up and slapped me "You can feel her pain, I know you can, now move your ass and help her. If she hated you she would of put you in the hospital by now! Go!"

I walked to my room exploring the bond only picking up the general direction of where Taiga was. Strange, maybe because she wasn't ruling my land I couldn't sense everything. Though I diffidently got her emotions when they spiked. I reached my room and saw Taiga in the middle of the floor. She was so beautiful but she definitely hated me I knew it. If she didn't hate me, and that was a big maybe, then she wasn't gunna like me at this rate. When I first saw her I fell in lust but was scared away by the fact she was my princess. So I distanced myself from her by insulting her but look it didn't work did it. I fell in love when she knocked me down and told me off. Her being a bad ass was just a bonus. I have to hide it though, who would believe that I fell in love.

I felt another spike of pain so I just sat across from her and hummed Midnight Stars. It was a really good song. I closed my eyes, leaned back, and kept humming even when she started to snuggle up to me. I finished the song and opened my eyes staring into hers, silently asking her to tell me what had hurt her so. She started fidgeting while she explained and it was beginning to cause a problem for me. I chuckled thinking of my impending doom when Taiga looked up at me so I said "Even though I enjoy this position maybe we should move so we can talk more." She started to blush and began to move away. I had to resist the urge to groan and tighten my arms. I wanted her to be mine. Mein Gott I want her so badly!

========= Back To Normal – Go Taiga ========

Prussia, Gilbert, Gil what was he to me? I wasn't scared I was safe this was all I knew. He looked at me and that was when I knew what I had to do. I stood up and Gil's eyes looked at me confused. I walked out of the room and went upstairs, Gil followed me. I looked into the eyes of every living body in the house and ordered a meeting in the living room. Everyone followed surprised. When everyone sat down I made my move.

"I am not going to lie to you nor will I keep information from you. I will simply just tell you what happened. You need to understand everything and you don't. Perhaps it was my fault for being so vague." Luc shifted about to say something, I just glared. I took a few breaths I needed to calm down. "My family was attacked when I was just five. Dark mages, Roma, Grims everything attacked trying to destroy my family. That attack killed almost everyone, in fact it killed everyone but my two older sisters Lilth and Yuna , my older brother Apollo, my twin brother Artemis, and my Uncle Sherlock. Even though I didn't die my magic sealed itself as my body used too much of it trying to keep me and my mother alive. The attack happened and it was a massacre. My family was dieing around me. I was the youngest one there. I didn't know how to fight except for some self defense and a magic shield. Apollo tried to save Artemis and I, but the Dark Mage cast the spell that ripped through my father and stopped Apollo in his tracks, he had no choice but to pull out with only Artemis. I was left behind. I was left alone as the Dark Mage walked towards me. Alone as he smiled, blood lust in his eyes. Alone as I faced my death. As his lips moved, my mother who I loved more then anything else in the world jumped in the way. She sacrificed her self for me. I, in my young fragile state, snapped. All my magical power, all of my soul shot forward creating havoc and destruction, completly destroying the mage, romas, and grims. I don't know what happened next as my magic sealed itself so I would not die caught in the backlash. All I knew was that my body was in hell, in so much pain, that even just thinking about it now blinds me. I never wanted to be that weak again. No one else would die for me. I trained religously so I could fight back magic or no magic. I started the academy at 13 but even after half of my schooling I was captured. At 15 the rest of my family and I were in the Dark Mages cages, to fight, for their amusement. My family survived and prevailed for the next year, killing to live. Untill they were bored and tortured us. Lilith went insane, as the oldest she protected us taking the most torture. It killed me inside. One day I angered them by killing the man torturing my sister but it was too late Lilith could not be saved she was broken. I was tortured till I could see death creeping towards me. Still the man raised the whip to strike again. I was confused when I felt no pain, so I turned to look. Lilith had saved me! Alas it was not meant to be. She had saved me because she needed a scarifice, a mage, close to death to become a Dark Mage, to recieve her powers. She sarificed my magic ripping my soul asunder. My sister was no more just a whisp of a shadow of herself. I had thought the sealing of magic was painful it doesn't even compare to it being stolen. As I lay there dying I saw the rest of my family run to save me. I watched as Lilith killed them all. Artemis is the first person who ever gave their powers to me. All my family did. They willed their powers to me so I wouldn't die. They died for me. I killed everyone in my path on my way out of there. I was found by the elders and they trained my to control the destructive force I own. That is why I am a Master Guardian because I have the powers of four fully grown fully trained Mages. Though because my magic was stolen from me there are things I cannot do. I can only summon my sword, set the wards, create a shield, speed up or strengthen my body, and transfer my energy. So the rest of you will have to practice your attack magic, cause I can't use it."

I turned and looked out at my comrades, their shocked faces twisted in grimaces, thinking about the horrors they had just learned. Son Yu looked straight at me nodding reassurantingly. I nodded back and turned to walk outside.


End file.
